Of Brandy and Bondage
by sirius in chains
Summary: ONESHOT / Harry comes home from work to find a very drunk, very horny Draco.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hi, everyone! I've decided to start writing oneshots, since I seem unable to finish stories with more than one chapter. Enjoy (and review, please)!

* * *

"How much have you had to drink?" Harry asked, watching as Draco stumbled around the living room with a giddy smile on his face.

"Not much," Draco insisted, his words blending together. He sauntered up to Harry, trying to be sexy but far too drunk for it to be effective. Once he reached the other boy, he put his hands on his shoulder and pushed him down onto the couch.

Harry grabbed the back of his very intoxicated lover's legs and tugged him forward until he straddled Harry's thighs. "Mmm," he whispered, grabbing Draco's hair and pulling his head forward until their mouths met. He kissed him hungrily, forcing his tongue inside the boy's mouth, tasting the burning aftertaste of… "Brandy?" he murmured, nipping at Draco's lower lip. "Taking a page out of your father's book, hm?"

"He always has had the best taste," Draco interjected, hiccupping softly. He swayed a little on top of Harry and the other boy quickly grabbed his waist to steady him.

"I'm so horny," Draco moaned suddenly, grinding his hips a bit.

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "I'll bet you're too drunk to even get hard," he teased. Nonetheless, he began very slowly to unbutton Draco's slacks, wrapping his hand around the soft length and stroking it gently.

Draco shook his head, sighing happily. "Not too drunk…" he persisted. "Bedroom?"

"You're such a little slut," Harry murmured with a smile, continuing to teasingly stroke the boy. "Something wrong down there?" he asked, nodding his head towards Draco's still-soft cock.

Draco scowled, grabbing Harry's wrist and jerking his hand away. He slid off the boy's lap and staggered backwards, grabbing the doorframe for support.

"Why don't you come and get me?" he taunted, bending over like a stripper and displaying his ass for Harry. It wasn't particularly graceful, given his current state of intoxication, but it certainly got Harry's attention.

Draco had forgotten to zip his pants back up and they slid to his ankles, tripping him up. He forcefully kicked them off, and it was only then that Harry realized Draco wasn't wearing any underwear.

He chuckled appreciatively before standing up and stretching. "I don't know, Drake," he said through a yawn. "Long day of work, you know… I'm pretty tired…"

Draco's jaw dropped. "The Boy Who Lived, too tired to fuck me into the mattress?" he said with mock astonishment, clapping a hand to his mouth.

"You little brat," Harry scolded playfully, moving over to the boy and pressing him into the wall. He grabbed Draco's wrists and pinned them above his head, leaning in and kissing his neck. The kisses quickly turned to bites, and Draco began to squirm in Harry's hold.

"Ha-a-a-rry," he whined, trying to get his throat away from those demonic teeth.

Harry made a feral noise deep in his throat and grabbed his wand from his back pocket. Draco cringed, but inwardly he was pleased. He'd managed to get Harry mad and turned on, which had been his ultimate goal.

"Bedroom," Harry growled, pointing his wand towards the staircase.

Once Draco was released he headed up the stairs, once again trying to seem sexy but having a hard time of it. Harry smiled thinly, reaching forward and slapping the delicious ass bouncing in front of him. "Let's go," he barked as Draco yelped in surprise.

Draco opened the bedroom door and closed it once Harry was inside. The room was painted a deep, sexy maroon, with matching silk sheets on the bed and a golden comforter.

"Strip," Harry instantly commanded. Draco clumsily began removing his clothes, and in a minute they were in a pile on the floor. He assumed the position he knew Harry liked best: kneeling on the floor, legs apart, hips thrust out, arms clasped behind his back.

Harry took a second to admire the boy. His white-blond hair just brushed his shoulders, combed out and loose since Harry didn't allow him to gel it back anymore. A giant tattoo in the center of his chest proudly displayed the Malfoy crest in emerald green ink, and a matching green snake circled the boy's right bicep. He was lean and toned, his creamy skin flawless. Harry felt his cock growing just from the sight.

"Oh, please fuck me, Harry!" Draco moaned suddenly, his legs trembling from holding the uncomfortable position.

Harry's eyes flared angrily, and he flicked his wand towards their armoire. A soft bar gag flew towards him, as well a black silk scarf, a wad of black nylon rope, and an assortment of clothespins. Draco cringed when he saw the items, but at the same time his cock finally hardened.

The first thing Harry did was gag the boy. "That's enough from you," he said roughly, shoving the bar between Draco's jaws and fastening the gag behind his head. Draco moaned, testing the effectiveness. Only a muffled sound sneaked out, and Harry smiled with satisfaction. He then tied the silk scarf over the boy's eyes, pulling it tight.

Grabbing Draco by the back of the neck, he dragged him to his feet and shoved him onto the bed. With a little unsaid spell, the black ropes began to tie the boy to the bed, securing his arms to either side of the headboard. It wasn't lost on Draco that his legs were left loose for a reason.

Clothespins in hand, Harry climbed onto the bed and straddled Draco's thighs. This was something he much preferred to do by hand rather than by magic. Bending over, he began biting Draco's nipples, coaxing them into hardness. Draco grunted and writhed underneath him, only further exciting Harry's erection. Once the nipples were bright red and hard, Harry attached two of the clothespins, grinning when Draco's hips bucked with pain.

"I still have about twenty pins left," Harry warned him. Draco could literally hear the smile in Harry's voice. He felt the boy's fingers begin pinching his skin, finding places all over his body to attach other clothespins. Before long he was covered in them, from the insides of his arms, to his hips, to his sides. The spots ached and stung, the pain unrelenting, peaking every time he moved at all.

"Mmm, that looks fantastic," Harry murmured, brushing the clothespins with his fingers and causing Draco to whine loudly.

Harry grabbed a crop and swatted it gently against Draco's stomach, letting him know what it was. Draco accurately guessed what was coming and began struggling wildly, but with his wrists bound to the headboard and Harry's full weight pinning his legs down, it was useless.

Taking careful aim, Harry lifted the crop and brought it down on a clothespin, swatting it off of Draco's skin with a sharp snap. Draco screamed into the gag, continuing to scream and struggle as Harry hit off every single pin. Some even took multiple hits if they didn't come off right away.

By the time all twenty-two pins were scattered around the bed and the floor, Draco was covered in sweat and shaking. Harry dug his fingers into the red spots that marred Draco's perfect skin, rubbing them brutally.

Once he was sure Draco had endured enough, he moved forward, straddling the boy's chest now so his cock bobbed in front of his gagged mouth. He pressed the tip to Draco's stretched lips, smearing his precum there. "You wanna taste?" he teased, reaching down and unfastening the gag. He tossed it to the side before offering Draco his cock again.

Draco instantly sucked the head of Harry's cock into his mouth, working his tongue into the slit and teasing him. Harry threw his head back and moaned, Draco's oral talent never failing to amaze him. "Even when you're drunk, you're still the best cocksucker I've ever met," Harry whispered hoarsely.

Draco smirked around Harry's length. He strained and stretched his neck so he could take more of the boy's cock into his mouth, swallowing him down. Harry gasped and groaned in pleasure, but after a few minutes he had to pull away. He didn't want to come in Draco's mouth – he wanted to come in his ass. Draco's smirk only grew, since he knew how close he'd brought Harry to climax.

"Wipe that goddamn smile off your face," Harry snapped as he grabbed Draco's legs and bent the boy practically in half. The ropes flew out from the headboard and ensnared his ankles, holding him in the uncomfortable position with his ass completely exposed.

Harry left the bed and went over to the armoire to handpick a toy. He went through all their dildos and vibrators, finally grabbing a one that was made of different sized balls. It would be so much fun to watch Draco's ass stretch around each individual sphere, eating it up. Harry's dick throbbed at the fantasy, and he quickly hurried back over to the bed.

Grabbing the bottle of lubricant he kept in the bedside table, he poured some onto his fingers and began sliding them into Draco's hole. Draco's body shuddered and he moaned in delight as Harry's fingers stretched him, but since he was blindfolded he had no idea about the toy.

Not bothering to prepare Draco mentally in anyway, Harry quietly removed his fingers and placed the tip of the toy at the boy's hole. The balls were smallest at the tip, getting bigger as they went up, as the first two slid in with ease. Draco gasped as he was stretched, the third and fourth balls requiring a bit more pressure to breach his sphincter. "Oh, g-god," he choked out as they finally slipped through.

"Shh," Harry whispered, hardly bothering to comfort the boy. He'd the one who'd wanted to play, after all. He twisted and pushed the toy further, watching Draco's ass open up to take the bigger balls and then clench around the spaces between them.

It was the hottest damn sight, and a quiet moan escaped him. He continued fucking him, pulling the toy out and forcing it back in, making Draco squirm and thrash in his bonds.

"Please, Harry," Draco gasped. "I want _you_ inside me."

It wasn't long until Harry couldn't wait any longer, either. He carefully removed the toy and lined his cock up at the well-stretched hole, sheathing himself in one hard thrust. Draco cried out in pleasure, squeezing around Harry's length.

Harry began to fuck him hard, not keeping himself in check at all, just thrusting with abandon. Draco moaned beneath him with every hard thrust, the entire bed rocking with the force of it.

"I wanna… I wanna… come… Harry please… let me come…" Draco begged breathlessly.

Harry glanced down and saw Draco's engorged dick, leaking and ignored. He began stroking him to the same pace he was fucking him, and after a few minutes they came simultaneously as only two men who had sex together for a long time could do.

Harry resisted the urge to simply collapse on top of Draco, instead taking the time to untie the boy by hand. He gently pulled the blindfold off and tossed everything onto the floor before curling up around the battered body and holding it close.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Draco nodded a little, turning to kiss Harry gently on the lips. "More than okay," he whispered back. The slurring was gone, since he'd sobered up considerably from their playtime.

"Perfect."


End file.
